epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Dudewithasuit vs Teddyfail - Nail's Tourney
Lol yes shit. EPIC TORUNEY THING BY NAIL DWAS VS TEDDY BEGIN Beat: https://youtu.be/Nwr6KXjMpdI 'DWAS' What’s cookin’, good lookin’? Getting ready for Round Two, I assume. I’ll find my doom soon since your smile brightens a whole room! I think Nail wants me to lose, I mean, I’m trying my best to rap back, But this is a boulder versus a pebble, a set in Stone, trap. I’d hug you like a Teddy bear, every mean comment; I’d ban it, I know your occupation; Nicest Guy on the Entire Planet. Spending money from your own wallet for us, there’s no doubting, dude I can never be out-ing you! Call it a fact; we’d be nothing without you! Even if you didn’t give us the audio, we’d still be fond of you, see? The only way I’d win is because you can even out-compliment me! You’re righteous, I see in my iris your niceness is priceless I’m sure Mister Rogers will be havin’ an internal crisis Since you top him and every other wannabe you in this world You’re the first “nice guy” who’s gonna be gettin’ a girl! So ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all ready, For the man of the hour, l bring you the Sexy Teddy! 'Teddy' Oh shit! This dude ain't kidding when you are holding this mic. Your flows dope. Mine haven't changed since Freddy vs Mike My verses are shit, so I might as well kick the bucket. I know I'm getting rekt so lol, fuck it. This nigga's hella balla, not a cheater like some fella I can't even finish a verse without some help from Jella Choir Boy vs Stonetrap. It's clear who is superior. See who's the one that haven't updated the bio for one and a half year. Promoted to admin in a year? Even hosting the tournament? Then burning this nobody been here for three years should be no problem. You rocking that sweet ass avatar from Rhythm Heaven. The impeccably dressed Greg should be the motherfucking champion. 'DWAS' Right back at ya, man! I don’t know how your verse could be sweeter! You’re like a philosopher! You’ll help anyone! From me to Nice Peter! You were nice with Jacob and Barone, even when they didn’t give you enough credit! Yet you still tried your best to please them, but we already know how that ended. Point is, win or lose, you’ll still be filling everyone with laughter! I know you will, you get everything done, we should call you a TaskMaster! I can tell the readers all dying for your last verse, so I won’t keep them waiting, Give it up for our main man from Hong Kong, Teddy, the amazing! 'Teddy' You changed the wiki forever with the DWAS era. Showing Wonder, Nail and Bantha how to properly use ban hammer. The classy gentleman is here to teach a lesson. For the Chinese fatass teen obsessed with eighty seven. I mean, The biggest thing I did, I started a whole war. And DWAS overall is the best staff we ever saw! I know I lost so everyone, vote for the best admin. Dudewithasuit now should be called Dudewithawin! WHO WON? I WON! WAIT... AHHHHH!!!!! Who won? Nail Fail Kale Bale Mail Anything rhymes with nail Teddy. What? Stop pls. Ok. Category:Blog posts